


Five nights at Freddy’s presents: Evanescence

by Boomer_The_Dog



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Evanescence, Fantasty, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer_The_Dog/pseuds/Boomer_The_Dog
Summary: Animatronics are always known to be scary, creepy, and nightmare fuel. They show zero emotions with their creepy smiles and their robotic movements. In the game series Five Nights At Freddy's this brings that phobia of robots even more where you play as a night guard fighting off possessed animatronics with only your flashlights, two doors (or a mask or a controlled shock ;) ) and limited power. However, what if I told you there was a world, a gorgeous world unlike ours that are ruled with animatronics who acts just like us. These animatronics who have emotions, personality, and supernatural powers? I hope when you think of animatronics like this you would think of daymares.  In this story you will  follow a story of a young child named Puppy, who ends up in a world called Evanescence with the residents of animatronics varying in size, species, and personality.  Will the child survive this new world? Will he be able to go back to the other side of the alternative universe where the animatronics aren’t coming after you.





	1. Prologue: How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based off my five nights at Freddy’s au called Evanescence which is based off Fnaf and undertale. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox and Fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon. My au belongs to me

He laid still curled up in the cubby space under the kitchen sink. He could hear stuff being thrown around and doors opening and closing as he looked for him. It had been another one of those days when the boy had return home  from his friend's house only to find the house a complete mess. Books and shards of glass was on the floor, some weird reddish brown stains was on the walls dripping down into a puddle. The place reeked of beer, sweat, and sex all into one, it was astonishing  how CPS hadn't intervene  taking the boy away from this place. Even if the house didn't look (or smell) the best it was still home to him, he picked up a broom sitting next to the front door and quietly started sweeping up the glass and some dust into a pile. After a few minutes he sat the broom down and went into the kitchen to find the dustpan. He stops at the fridge opening it to see what was inside, only to find a moldy slice of pizza, a whole case of unopened Budweiser, and some wrapped up food that was donated to the house by the church.  He knew better than eat before him so he decided not to eat the only decent food in there. Closing the door he continue to go back looking for the dust pan finding it beside the fridge and going back to the living room.  He started sweeping the glass and other debris into the dust pan.  It only took a few minutes of cleaning up the mess,after he was done the boy put away the dust pan and broom back in their original places and sat down on the squishy brown couch looking for the tv remote. Slipping his hand into the couch he felt around for the remote, feeling it hung up in the wires pulling it out, he cuts on the small television box switching it to  some cartoons. While watching Bugs bunny run around with  Elmer Fudd he felt genuinely happy, he was able to forget where he was, or that he was living with him. He felt like an actual kid enjoying some cartoons like normal kids would do and began to envy his friends and the other kids at school. They got to stay in clean houses that didn't reek of beer, or didn't have to come home cleaning up glass, or even had to stay deadly quiet in fear of waking up angry parents.  He wish he could have stayed longer at his friend's but was told to return at 4:30. It pained him to leave but he knew he had to do what he was told or else. The boy soon heard a loud groan and swearing from upstairs, alerting him that he had woke up from his hangover. Quickly, the boy grab the remote cutting off the tv and  jumped down the couch running to his secret hiding place. He knew whenever he woke up from being drunk he would be in a sour mood and he would want to hit something,  his favorite object to hit was the boy. Whenever he woke up, the boy would run inside the small space under the sink and hide until the rage was over, he knew that monster would never think of looking in there. 

 

He can hear him shouting for him. He can almost see the spit flying out of his mouth as he shouted over for him "Where are you, boy??!? Get the fuck out here! Don't you hear me calling you?" Every time his voice got louder and closer he would shrink lower in his seat, he tried to stay as quiet as he can waiting for him to either pass out again or leave the house in frustration.  He would run off to his girlfriend's house spending the whole night there, only to come back in the morning.  The boy didn't like his lady friend , she would usually pinch his cheeks too hard and blow smoke in his face making him cough and wheeze. He wish now that the monster would go to the lady's house, than look for him. He soon notice it had gotten quiet, everything was silent, no banging, no yelling, nothing. Letting out a deep sigh of relief he scrambled to the cubby door slowly opening it peering out to check if the coast was clear, only to see the door swing open and a beefy hand reaching out to grab him.

"Gotcha."

 

Hey hey Author here!! Wow this was longer than I expected, I actually taught myself to proof read before posting this, making sure there was no grammar errors or that everything made sense. I'm actually hype for this story and I hope you like it!!! Also if you're wondering who he is, that would be explained later in the story.


	2. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening from his nightmare and realizing he had long gone ran from it, the young boy tries to cope with the new situation at hand and salvage some good at a pizzeria

He woke up with a jolt breathing heavily as cold sweat poured down his face. He looked around the dimly lit alley, as he was squished between two large black trash bags that kept him partially concealed from anyone.  'It was just a dream.' He thought clutching his heart trying to slow it down as it raced around his chest. Rubbing his eyes he slowly got up, deciding against going back to bed after that nightmare. He heard his stomach growl and decide to look for some breakfast. He looks up staring at the still purplish dark sky, indicating it was still night. Sighing softly he open a trash can rummaging around looking for some thrown out food that was still good enough to nibble on only to find pizza crusts and dirty paper plates. Grabbing some of the pizza crusts he chewed on it as it tasted stale but was still edible. Walking to the front of the building and sitting on the steps he watch the dark and quiet road while he ate his meal. He looked up at the building reading the words in his head 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Open 10 am to 11 pm on weekdays." He remember going there for the first time for his 2nd birthday, it was the best day ever. He remember playing the retro arcade games and earning tokens to get little prizes. The pizza was phenomenal and he would stuff his freckled cheeks like a chipmunk making his parents  laugh at his silliness. That was the only time he remember them. Then next thing he knew he was moved to his uncle's house permanently, being told that his parents got into a horrible accident by a drunk driver and was sent to heaven. He didn't understand but wished they would come back so they could be together again.  Tears swelled up in his eyes as he wiped them away furiously. Getting up and walking to the front doors of Freddy's he thought maybe he could sneak in and get some slices of pizza and chicken wings. He knew the night guard that would be inside and would often forget to leave the door lock. Grabbing the door handle he was about to open it but stopped seeing the glass show his reflection. He looked dirty, his eyes looked drowsy and tired, his once white t shirt was now brown from the dirty ground and his black sweat pants was muddy. He was going to packed a whole bag of clothes before he ran away but what for when he had nowhere to go? His friend's parents would never let him stay at their house. He couldn't go to school either because they'll just call the police and put him in foster home, and he heard bad stories about that. So he putted on fresh clothes and crept out the window that night. It was scary being outside at night he soon learned as he pass by bars with passed out drunks or would hear the crash of a bar fight. The only safest place he knew was Freddy's and would often sleep behind the trash cans and sneak in at night. Sometimes he was able to sneak in the daytime to clean himself up and watch Freddy and the gang perform. He loved watching the Fazbear band sing on stage. Shaking his head, he pulled the door seeing it open just as he suspected. Stepping into the pizzeria he noticed how dark and spooky it was, the once joyful carefree atmosphere at the day was replaced with an unsettling ominous one. The boy slowly walked down the hall to the party room where the tables faced the stage. He saw party hats sitting neatly on the tables waiting for the next party to start. Going to the west hall he looked at the checkered floor noticing how dusty it was, a few crumbled up balls of paper could be seen in corners of the hallway. He never knew how dirty the place was until now but didn't think much of it as he looked up at the walls seeing drawings other kids had made of themselves with the fazbear band, some ranging from Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy either performing or giving the kids gifts or cakes. Finally reaching a red door labeled Kitchen and pushing it open walking inside as the door swung closed behind him, realizing how dark it was in there. Feeling on the wall for a light switch for ten minutes until finding it and cutting it on as a dimly lit lightbulb came to life from above him. He headed over to the fridge passing by some greasy looking ovens. Opening up the fridge he was rewarded with some cold leftover pizza, chicken wings, and a few cans of grape soda. He found a paper bag on a counter grabbing it and filling it up with the left overs and two sodas happily, surely the employees won't miss this. Afterwards he closed the fridge and click the light off leaving the kitchen heading back to the main stage. He looked around noticing two things: One, Freddy and the others wasn't on the stage, and two, the night guard was no where in sight. He knew he shouldn't snoop around for he had got what he came in looking for but decided to see where was the night guard. He started to walk but stopped when he heard a door creaking open and looked over at a door labeled Backroom that had swung open. Curiously, he went over opening it further peeking in. It was mostly dark but he could make out masks of the animatronics sitting on tables and shelves, their lifeless eyes seem to stare into oblivion. His breathing hitched in his throat as he scanned the room eyeing a large Freddy Fazbear suit slumped in a corner, its head tilted in a weird angle as its eyes seem to bulge out like in the cartoons. What made him scream however was when he saw blood oozing out of its seams realizing something or someone was inside it. He quickly swiveled around ready to bolt but stopped when he was face to face with familiar light blue eyes of the bear mascot himself; Freddy Fazbear with blood dripping off his grinning face. Dropping the doggy bag and sprinting out pass Freddy down the hall, not caring about the food anymore. He slammed out the door and kept running as his brown eyes was wide with fright.


	3. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the boy runs away from the horrors he saw back at Freddy’s he comes across a kind and rather peculiar looking stranger

After running through the busy streets he ended up running into The Park as the boy collapsed under a bridge exhausted. Wheezing deeply as his chest heaved up and down, he grabbed a small blue inhaler from his back pocket taking a couple of deep breaths. After a few minutes he put the inhaler away and leaned his head against the stone bridge closing his eyes. He couldn't live like this. He was all alone with no food, no shelter, or anyone to comfort him. Curling up on the ground he silently sobbed deciding he should go back to his uncle's house. Sure he would get the beating of his life for running away but at least he'd have a room and can take a bath and maybe scrap up some food.  He must have drifted off to sleep because he was soon awoken by a light tapping on his shoulder. Opening his eyes drowsily he looked up to see a short hooded figure towering over him causing him to jolt up frighten as he pressed his body against the wall. "Hey hey, easy pup, I'm not here to harm you." The figure said before lifting up a McDonald's bag handing it to him, the boy took it nervously looking inside to find a hamburger and some fries. Looking up at the figure he noticed that they had their face concealed by the shadows, he noticed they wore a red hooded jack with brown pants and seem to be not  wearing any shoes. "T-thank you very much mister, but why?" He asked him as he started opening the wrapper to the burger taking a large bite.  The warm delectable taste warmed his mouth up as he swallowed taking another big bite, he couldn't remember when he actually ate a hamburger or any fast food at that.  "Well for starters you're a kid hiding under the bridge at night and you seem like you needed a decent meal." They replied putting their hands in their pocket. "Speaking of which, why are you out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be at home with your parents? It's unusual seeing a human child unprotected at night." They said matter of factly as they stepped closer to him, the boy noticed that this person had glowing yellow eyes that seemed...off. It was far from a human being's as it looked glass like similar to Freddy's or any other animatronic from the pizzeria. The only difference though was that this person's eyes was filled with concern and emotions while any other animatronic's would look blank and lifeless. Looking up at the figure he shook his head sadly looking down. "No, my parents went to heaven. And my uncle hits me when he drinks that brown liquid. That's why I ran away." He pulled his feet up sighing. The figure tap his chin before snapping his finger "I have an idea!" He exclaimed making the boy look up at him curious to hear his idea, "You can come with me! I may not seem much but I'm just a lazy do-I mean person, plus you'll love my roommate. He's a cowboy." The figure said walking closer to the light as it seem he had a dog like muzzle  
grinned happily. Hearing this the boy jumped up excitedly, he knew better not to trust strangers but there was something different about this person, even if it may not be a person at all, plus if his roommate was a cowboy he definitely wanted to meet him! "Will I be safe?" He says softly looking up at the figure as they smile softly nodding their head vigorously holding out a white paw like hand to the boy. "I promise with my own life not to let anyone hurt you kiddo." He said soothingly with trusting eyes.

The boy grabbed his hand


	4. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the outside world to the world of Evanescence does the young boy meets

They walked through the park for some time before coming upon a building. Walking to the side of it the figure started pressing his hands on the wall as if feeling for a button.  "Here it is." He mumbles pressing down on the brick wall as a piece of it fell in from the inside making a soft thud.  A whirling noise was heard as a white light poked out the hole as it spread across like a wildfire. The boy looked at the glowing wall in awe and nervousness as the figure held his hand out to him, "Don't worry, it won't hurt ya." His gruff voice said. Shakily the boy grabbed his hand and followed him through the white light. It was so bright he had to close his eyes as he went through, he didn't know how long they was walking until the light disappeared and he felt a warm breeze and the sounds of a million computers whirling. Opening his eyes the boy's mouth dropped open as he looked around a large complex they was now in, behind them was large metallic orbs with large wires and cords connected to them. There was desks with computers as anthropomorphic animals sat at them opening or closing more white portals. As the figure and him walked by he saw that they was robotic animals, not similar to the fazbear crew. These guys vary in sizes,shapes, and animals. They was too preoccupied working on their tasks to notice the two in comers. The boy shyly stayed close to the figure scared that if they saw him they may get angry; seeing the distress in the human child the figure gently rubbed his head reassuringly "Don't worry, these guys are always too busy to notice something. Unless you're a nightmare they wouldn't care." He chuckled before going to a door opening it and stepping out. It was night time as they walk through a busy city with large buildings, dirt roads with sidewalks. Robotic animals walked past them as some walked,rode on horses or mopeds. As the boy watched following the figure, some of them noticed him taking second looks but didn't say anything. Looking up at the figure he saw that he had took off his hoodie revealing a white bulldog face, his eyes was yellow and one of his upright ears was black. Looking down at the boy he smiled widely revealing sharp teeth and a little bit of slobber. "What is this place?" He asked as they passed by a vary of buildings similar to human world. It looked just like the world the boy came from but there was plenty of differences, like how this world was more upbeat, and the air was fresher. There was no cars or trucks as well, and the residents of this city were all animatronics. Studying closer some wore suits, dresses, or casual clothing while others didn't bother wearing anything. "You're in my universe kid. This is evanescence, the world of daymares. This city is Flowerdale, where I grew up in." He said as he continued walking coming to some apartment complexes. Opening the door to one of them he stepped in and walked up some stairs with the boy not far behind. It was dimly lit in the complex as they past many doors, one of them had country music blasting. Finally reaching to a door with the number 534 the dog like figure pulled out a key inserting it in the lock and twisting it, the door swinging open. "Come on in kid." He said letting him go in first.


	5. Evanescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the friendly stranger the boy and him heads off to a world called Evanescence

They walked through the park for some time before coming upon a building. Walking to the side of it the figure started pressing his hands on the wall as if feeling for a button.  "Here it is." He mumbles pressing down on the brick wall as a piece of it fell in from the inside making a soft thud.  A whirling noise was heard as a white light poked out the hole as it spread across like a wildfire. The boy looked at the glowing wall in awe and nervousness as the figure held his hand out to him, "Don't worry, it won't hurt ya." His gruff voice said. Shakily the boy grabbed his hand and followed him through the white light. It was so bright he had to close his eyes as he went through, he didn't know how long they was walking until the light disappeared and he felt a warm breeze and the sounds of a million computers whirling. Opening his eyes the boy's mouth dropped open as he looked around a large complex they was now in, behind them was large metallic orbs with large wires and cords connected to them. There was desks with computers as anthropomorphic animals sat at them opening or closing more white portals. As the figure and him walked by he saw that they was robotic animals, not similar to the fazbear crew. These guys vary in sizes,shapes, and animals. They was too preoccupied working on their tasks to notice the two in comers. The boy shyly stayed close to the figure scared that if they saw him they may get angry; seeing the distress in the human child the figure gently rubbed his head reassuringly "Don't worry, these guys are always too busy to notice something. Unless you're a nightmare they wouldn't care." He chuckled before going to a door opening it and stepping out. It was night time as they walk through a busy city with large buildings, dirt roads with sidewalks. Robotic animals walked past them as some walked,rode on horses or mopeds. As the boy watched following the figure, some of them noticed him taking second looks but didn't say anything. Looking up at the figure he saw that he had took off his hoodie revealing a white bulldog face, his eyes was yellow and one of his upright ears was black. Looking down at the boy he smiled widely revealing sharp teeth and a little bit of slobber. "What is this place?" He asked as they passed by a vary of buildings similar to human world. It looked just like the world the boy came from but there was plenty of differences, like how this world was more upbeat, and the air was fresher. There was no cars or trucks as well, and the residents of this city were all animatronics. Studying closer some wore suits, dresses, or casual clothing while others didn't bother wearing anything. "You're in my universe kid. This is evanescence, the world of daymares. This city is Flowerdale, where I grew up in." He said as he continued walking coming to some apartment complexes. Opening the door to one of them he stepped in and walked up some stairs with the boy not far behind. It was dimly lit in the complex as they past many doors, one of them had country music blasting. Finally reaching to a door with the number 534 the dog like figure pulled out a key inserting it in the lock and twisting it, the door swinging open. "Come on in kid." He said letting him go in first.

 

 

 


	6. Cartoons & Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful world full of friendly animatronics and also interesting cartoons

Inside the apartment it was a little junky, a pile of clothes was in the corner and the strong scent of wet fur was potent. Stepping inside, the bulldog flicked on the lights as he started removing his jacket and heading to a room, leaving the boy alone. He explore around the small apartment plopping down on a large beige couch with a small table and a medium square tv. Beside him sat the remote and he grabbed it switching the box on, immediately flashing colors appeared as news people sat onscreen. A large panther like cat wearing a blue suit sat at a desk talking about possible rain showers tomorrow and how it was 80 degrees tonight. He watched the news only for the fact it was all animatronics, who made it more interesting. Switching channels to a soap opera of a flamingo hugging onto a tall dark bull with desperate eyes, and switching shows again until coming upon a fire truck whirling down a street with a tall liver spotted Dalmatian in the front seats his tongue hanging out, as the fire truck stopped in front of a burning building the Dalmatian dog jumped out with other fire fighters as he rushed in wearing a mask. The boy sat the remote down watching the Dalmatian help a small cat child out the house who was clinging to a stuffed elephant, as other firefighters hosed the building down. There was now a crowd of animatronics whispering and watching from a safe distance before a brightly colored bird pointed screaming "Look!!" Looking up a loud scream was heard as a small wolf pup sat in the window sobbing. An adult female wolf dashed over who, assuming, was the mother was pulled back by some of the firefighters telling her it was too dangerous. The Dalmatian quickly ran back in climbing the stairs to where the boy was grabbing him and trying to bustle out before the whole building caved in on them. They made it out just in time as the building collapsed, the mother wolf running over picking up her son sobbingly thanking the Dalmatian over and over. "Tune in next time to see our fearless fire fighter Spotnik on his next adventure!" A narrator says as the show ends. By this time the bulldog had walked out plopping down on the couch beside him yawning loudly. "Whatcha watching kid? Oh Spotnik the firefighter? He's a cool dude. I bet he has a lot of fans." Hummed the dog leaning back. The boy looks over at him studying him, the bulldog was plump and kinda short, his chest had a metal cavity that held a glowing yellow heart that pulsated every 5 seconds. The boy now not afraid of him climbed on top of his stomach holding the squishy dog's face. "What's your name?" He asked him playing with his ears giggling. "Name's Boomer. Boomer The bulldog, actually my middle name is Mary Ann but I don't tell people that. It's my mother's name." Boomer said chuckling nervously rubbing the back of his head. Letting out a forced cough Boomer leaned further back in the couch putting his large feet on the table. "How about you kid? What's your name?" He asked as he ruffled the boy's black hair. Lowering his head he shrug his shoulders "I don't remember my real name. After my parents went away my uncle would call me vary of names like "Boy" "Idiot." Or "he." Looking down at the floor the boy felt embarrassed that he forgotten the name his parents gave him, it was so sacred and important and yet he forgot it. What would his parents say? What would they think of him? Boomer tapped his chin with a clawed finger deep in thought. "You need a name, everyone needs a name. Maybe we can come up with one? Something appropriate and easy to remember." The boy tilted his head watching the dog ponder until a loud gurgling noise was heard. Rubbing his stomach Boomer sighed "I can't think on an empty stomach, I need a refill." The boy slid off him allowing Boomer to get up heading to the kitchen opening a cabinet and returning with a red box with a large dog having his face stuffed with bone shaped treats. Sitting on the couch Boomer tore the box open sliding his hand in and dropping a few of the dog treats in his mouth crunching loudly before handing the box over to the boy. He grabbed it and stuck his hand in the box shoving some in his mouth, it tasted like cookies and they smelled like vanilla wafers. Delighted by this new discovery he sat beside Boomer and ate with him . "We'll wait until our my friend comes home, then we'll think of a name." Boomer says woofing down on more doggy treats.

 

 

 

End cut


	7. Big teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little human boy meets up with a very large bear and gets his name

The boy and Boomer spent that evening watching cartoons and soap operas. He never knew that there was so many interesting shows than the ones he used to watch back at home. His new favorite was Spotnik the firefighter and a cartoon featuring a family of goofy ghosts. A couple hours had past and Boomer had laid across the sofa fast asleep when the door swung open, jolting up the boy peaked over to see a tall shadowy figure. Eyes wide with fright he ducked down beside Boomer as the door closed. "Hey Boom boom! I'm home!" Shouted the new comer, his voice was thick with some type of accent. As footsteps made their way over to the couch a sharp scream was heard. The boy screamed as well jumping up seeing a large orange bear with a shocked expression. He wore a purple bandanna and a cowboy hat that was tilted to the side, his large protruding belly had a carved pumpkin face tattooed on it, if you thought about it, his stomach was the size of a pumpkin. Startled out of his slumber Boomer shot up shrieking before realizing what was going on and got up. "Got damn Pumpkin! You nearly scared us!" He yapped at the bear walking over to him. "Scared us? He done made me jump out of my skin like a rattlesnake! What gosh darn is going in 'er?" The bear spoke fast adverting his eyes from Boomer to the boy. Now he knew what the accent was, it was a thick Texas drawl. "This, my bearishly good friend is our new roommate." Boomer said throwing his arms out at the small child as if presenting a type of present . Pumpkin tilted his head looking at Boomer "B-but he's a human! Humans live in the human world. What's a human gon a do living here?" Pumpkin said. Boomer got on his tippy toes wrapping his arms around his companion's large fuzzy shoulders. "I found this poor kid in the park all by himself, haven't eaten in days, hadn't seen a bed in who knows how long. He ran away from his abusive uncle, who didn't even have the audacity to name him properly. I couldn't leave him out there, the human world is full of sick people and worst; Nightmares." Boomer explained his eyes narrowing when he said the word Nightmares. What even was a nightmare? The boy wondered to himself. By this time Pumpkin had started sniffling as black oily tears fell from his eyes, he grabbed his bandanna blowing his nose into it. "T-that is the saddest darn thing I ever heard in my entire life. It's as sad as old Betsy dying. Dreammares bless Betsy." He hic out before looking at the boy sadly. The boy scrambled over hugging the large bear's legs trying to make him happy. Boomer smiled watching before lightly punching Pumpkin on the arm. "Besides! He can be like our little brother! We always wanted a younger sibling, and here's our chance." Hearing this Pumpkin's pupils suddenly turned to hearts as he did a little dance. "OH! I would love that! We can teach him all the ropes! I can teach him how to ride a horse, roll in mud, climb trees to find honey!" Pumpkin was now wagging his tiny tail excitedly at the thought of teaching someone the fun stuff at the barn. Boomer grins before smacking his own head. "Wait a minute Pump! We need to give him a name! We can't just keep calling him Kiddo all his life." Pumpkin halted in his excitement before rubbing his hand on his head thinking. "Frisk?" He said looking at the boy. He thought about for a minute before shaking his head. "Frisk? No no too boring." Boomer said before snapping his fingers. "I know! How about George?" The boy shook his head, George felt like an out of place. "I got it! How about Frankenstein?" Pumpkin said but immediately got two head shakes from Boomer and the boy. While the two animatronics threw name suggestions out the boy went over to the couch cutting the tv on again, a commercial for dog treats was playing as dogs was barking at their animatronic owners for a treat. Smiling he copied the dogs barking as he ran around the place on all fours. "He reminds me of you when you was a small pup!" Pumpkin said pointing at the pretend dog laughing. "If he had a tail and ears he'd be a genuine puppy!" Boomer exclaimed before gasping grabbing Pumpkin's arm. "How about Puppy? He told me he loves dogs so why not call him Puppy? Plus he's small, adorable, and women love puppies!" Boomer's eyes was wide with excitement with this discovery. Pumpkin tap his chin before replying "You think he'd like it?" The name was simple and easy to remember plus it was cute for such a kid. "Let's find out." Boomer said before crouching beside the boy. "Hey kid, how you like the name Puppy? Since you love dogs so much." He asked. The boy thought it over for a second before a wide smile spread across his face.

 

"I like that name."

 

 

Did you catch the Easter egg?


	8. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy, now named Puppy spends his first night in this strange world and gets greeted by someone

Boomer rummage through the hallway closet pulling down a folded blanket and a pillow. "Good thing I brought these when they was on sale at the Pub." He said as he walked over to a door opening it to reveal a small guest room. The walls was pale blue with a twin sized bed in the center of the room. Beside it was a nightstand with a small cherry red lamp resting on the top. On the other side was a closet with  a mahogany dresser beside it, to top it all off was a window facing the back of the apartment complex. "It's only a two bedroom apartment, Pumpkin and I share one room, and now that you live with us you can have a whole room to yourself." He said as he placed the blanket and pillow on the bed. Puppy looked around the room taking in everything, he never had his own room. He always had to sleep on the couch or floor back at home due to all the junky rooms. Walking over to the closet and opening it he stared at the dark empty void, as if welcoming him to step inside. "Tomorrow I will go to the clothing store and buy you some clothes, can't go around walking in the same outfit everyday." Boomer said from behind as he was making the bed up. Closing the closet door Puppy walked over to the window looking out watching lights from buildings and houses, he can hear music coming from upstairs in the higher levels of the complex but couldn't make out what kind of music. He turned around and over to the bed climbing into it pulling the warm blanket up to his neck. For the first time since leaving his world Puppy felt safe. His eyes swept around the room once more before closing them falling asleep.

He was in a field filled with white flowers. The sky above was lavender tinted  with stars, the moon seemed bigger than usual as it's dim light kissed the flowers. Puppy looked around before noticing a tall red figure standing behind him causing him to jump and back away nervously. The figure was a tall red bear that wore a black top hat and bow tie. He looked similar to Freddy Fazbear but he was taller with a large cape similar to a magician's. The cape had swirling stars glistening on it, like it had  the whole universe in it. The bear's light blue eyes bore into Puppy's brown ones as he walked over to him slowly. Puppy move as the bear was now towering over him staring down at him. Puppy closed his eyes waiting for anything bad to happen. Nothing.  Opening one eye the bear had his hand out holding a shiny white star in front of him, smiling warmly.  'A young child as yourself will never withstand the atmosphere in here. Take this, and you will not get sick from your body getting used to this world.' The bear's lips never moved but his deep gentle voice boom through the air making Puppy shiver. Carefully he grabbed the star as a bright light flashed through the field. When it stop the bear was gone but around his neck was a star shaped diamond necklace.


	9. A new fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of descriptions so just read

Puppy's eyes slowly open as the sun's rays shine into the room. Sitting up in bed he yawns loudly looking around drowsily, forgetting where he was. Yesterday felt like a dream, a dream far too real. Pulling the covers off him, he climbed out of bed onto the wooden floor walking to the window pushing it open. Feeling the warm sun beams he looked out, spotting a group of smaller looking animatronics walking through the ally wearing backpacks. Assuming these was children who was goofing around instead of heading to school Puppy watches them before one of them looked up seeing him their eyes widening. The animatronic had a canine head with pointed ears so it was safe to assume they was either a wolf or a fox. They poked one of their friends who was wearing a dress and had feline features. She looked up seeing Puppy gasping loudly before looking at her friend then back at him. Slowly, she raised her hand giving him a shy wave, the canine waving as well. Puppy waved back slowly feeling just as shy, he never had many friends but had an urge to befriend these guys. The feline swayed her tail smiling warmly at him, when she open her mouth to say something her friend interrupted her by tugging at her shoulder whispering something in her ear. Sighing and nodding her head she turn back to Puppy waving goodbye before following her friend out the alleyway.  Puppy closed the window before turning and walking out the room into living room. Immediately he spotted a passed out Boomer on the couch with the tv still on, his hand was on his stomach and he had crumbs all over his face as drool drip from his flabby mouth. He reminded Puppy of how his uncle would look when he was knocked out from drinking too much, however Boomer's breath smelled of dog treats instead of booze. He decided to not bother him and move on to the direction of Boomer's bedroom. Upon entering he notice how bigger the room was, it had two bunk beds, large closet, and a dresser. On one side of the room was a table with a fish tank with decors inside it. There was a chair beside it that was cluttered with a red jacket and black pants, the same clothes Boomer was wearing the other day. On the other side of the room was posters of Cowboys both of animals and humans, one was of Clint Eastwood holding two guns. On the dresser and floor was shiny metal armor and a purple cowboy hat. The room was pretty junky  with stuff, so Puppy went back out to the living room. A toilet flushed from another part of the room as Pumpkin walked in  rubbing his head yawning loudly. He noticed Puppy smiling at him. "Hello little Puppy! Good to see you are a early bird like myself! Unlike some people." Pumpkin said implying to the snoring Boomer, walking over flicking  the dog on the nose. Boomer snorted opening his eyes shaking his head "Huh what happened?" He mumbles rubbing his eyes. Puppy giggled as he walked over to him "You was asleep!!" He said gleefully as Pumpkin let out a deep laugh. Boomer shot a glare at Pumpkin before smiling warmly at Puppy. "Was a rough night for me I suppose, how about you kid?" He asked. "I slept good!" Puppy replied wiggling his lower body like an excited dog. "You could use a tail." Boomer stated tapping his chin. "All dogs need a tail to wag and ears to hear." He sat up stretching. "But Boomer He already has ears!" Pumpkin said scratching his head confused. "I mean dog ears!!" Boomer replied chuckling. "Aw we'll worry about that later, let's get some breakfast! I'm a starving dog!" He got up heading to the kitchen. "I'm not surprised." Pumpkin stated silently winking at Puppy.


	10. Boomer’s burger and fries diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boomer shows off his diner while meeting his best of friends

After breakfast Boomer and Puppy headed out the complex into the fresh new world. Day time in Evanescence was just as livid as night time. The once lit up buildings now stood proudly over the daymares as they walked on the sidewalks or rode on horseback, bikes, or scooters. Puppy couldn't help but stop at all the shops to look inside, especially a hair salon where some daymares was getting their fur washed. "So is this all of Evanescence?"He asked as Boomer held Puppy's weaving through the large crowds. "Naw kid this is just the capital of evanescence, Flowerdale. Just like your world, our world is just as big. We have different countries and cities." He stopped at a large restaurant with red letters that read 'Boomer's diner.' Pulling out a gold key he unlock the door pushing it open and walking inside with Puppy in tow. The floors was black and white tiles that had pristine shine to it like a mirror, the walls was light blue with pictures of Boomer posing with other daymares. Ceiling fans hover above them as Puppy looked around in awe as Boomer went behind the counter into the kitchen. "In here Pup." He called as Puppy followed. A large oven and grill sat in the middle of the kitchen as Boomer started putting on a white chef hat wrapping an apron around him before pulling out a smaller hat and apron from a cupboard that was just the right size for Puppy. Eagerly grabbing them, Puppy put on his chef equipment looking up at Boomer grinning excitedly, he had never worked in a restaurant before but found it exhilarating to say the least. "Alright kid, first thing you do when you're in a kitchen is to wash your hands." Boomer spoke softly to as he walked over to a sink grabbing a step stool as he cut the water on applying soap on his beefy hands. Puppy climbed up on the step stool following suit while casually looking over at Boomer, it was weird yet amazing how Daymares worried about hygiene, did the animatronics back at Freddy's do the same too? Remembering Freddy's caused Puppy to shiver remembering what he saw back there. After drying off their hands Boomer started preheating the oven and grill as he walk to the front of the store putting up an 'Open' sign before shuffling to the large freezer pulling it open stepping inside to grab a few items. A bell rings from the front door indicating someone had entered. "We're just opening, so it may take awhile to get the food cooking!" Hollered Boomer as something crashed inside as he mumbled a swear word. A yellowish-gold rabbit peeked through from the counter leaning forward as a soft chuckle escape from her throat. She was slightly pudgy but not as like Boomer, was way taller than him and had sea blue eyes. On her chest unlike Pumpkin and Boomer was a yellow flower with long petals, it would twitch and flutter occasionally as if it was alive. "Need help back there Booms?" She called out, her voice soothing and relaxing like a tender loving mother. "No Flower! I'm fine, fuck!!" Boomer yelled as something crashed inside the freezer. Flower snorted rolling her eyes before noticing Puppy for the first time, her eyes widening as she called out. "Boomer get out here." She said in a commanding tone making Puppy nervous backing away unsure what she would do. Boomer hopped out a bucket on one foot and a pan on the other as he jigged into a wall collapsing rubbing his head. Puppy couldn't help but laugh at the goofiness he displayed as he helped Boomer get up pulling objects off him. "Boomer you amaze me sometimes." Flower said eyeing the dog with an amused look before walking into the kitchen towards them. "It's not my fault I can't reach the burgers on the top shelf." He said his tongue hanging out as he panted. "Well why do you have them on the high shelf? Wait a minute I know what you're going to say." She says rubbing her forehead as together they both said. "Because it's the best place in the freezer." Flower sighs shaking her head as her fluffy ears shook with her. "Oh never mind the freezer damn it, why do you have a human with you? Did you kidnap someone's kid?" She put her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes at him, she looked intimidating yet Puppy couldn't help but like her. Boomer's eyes widened as his mouth drop, saliva drooling out. "Why I never! Flow you know I wouldn't kidnap someone, especially a child!" Flower raises an eyebrow at him. "Even after that stupid bet you and Hal made last week?" She questioned him tilting her head showing off her metallic neck, looking closely it look like some green wire like strings wrapped around it, was those vines? "Hal and I was drunk, you can't take us seriously." Boomer huffed folding his arms. Flower sighs again before looking at Puppy "I believe you, but where did he come from and why is he here?" She says. Boomer grinned wagged his stubby tail excitedly. "Alright but sit down and let me pour you a cup of tea, it's a long story."


	11. Flower Petals

An hour later of drinking tea and eating some baked sweets Boomer had finish explaining to Flower the entire story. While talking Puppy had fallen quite in love with her and sat in her lap as he nibbled on a cookie. Flower’s tall ears twitch before she sat her cup down on the table and let the story roll in her head for a bit before finally speaking. “Well...this has been quite the weirdest of stories I ever damn heard.” She grumbled making Boomer’s ears flatten on his head. “But, even I find it sweet.” She says as she bounced Puppy with her leg causing him to giggle, letting out a low chuckle of her own. Boomer’s face lit up as he grinned at her, his small but sharp teeth glistening. “You going soft on me Flo?” He said teasingly. Flower’s grin disappears as her face harden glaring her icy eyes at him. “Just because I like the kid doesn’t mean you’re off the hook you pig nosed mutt.” She hissed out through gritting teeth. Boomer started to sweat as he chuckled uneasily looking down at his feet. “N-noted.” He mumbles before he look up at her with a serious expression. “What do we do? Can he just stay?” He asks. Flower shrugged her shoulders as he kept bouncing her knee. “I honestly don’t know. I’ll have to see what Angus says, as far as the law goes anything from the outside world minus Outsiders and Nightmares are allowed in, but I don’t know about humans.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully as her eyes squinted. “Humans posses no threat to us, it’s the Nightmares that do.” Boomer chimed in matter of factly “In fact they posses a threat to us and humans, why, if we do send him back what if a nightmare sees and tries to get information out of him? We’ll be setting up his death and we Daymares don’t want that on our consciousness.” Boomer looked innocently as his expression turned sorrowful at the thought. Flower raised an eyebrow at him as her muzzle twitch. “I know what you’re doing Boomer, I know your tricks all too well. But I digress. I’ll take the human with me and we will meet the king in hopes of his blessings. You may come, since you found him after all.” Flowe placed Puppy down as she got up, her fluffy tail flicking as she held her hand out to him. Puppy immediately grabbed it as she walks to the door looking back at Boomer. “Well? You’re not being a wuss are you?” She teased as a slow smirk appears on her face. Shuffling from behind the counter Boomer avoided eye contact “I Uh I wouldn’t miss meeting up with His Majesty but I erm gotta stay here and earn some money for this month’s rent and to bring in groceries and I gotta get the car fixed..” he rambles as Flower rolled her eyes opening the door leading Puppy out. “Don’t worry little puppy, King Angus would love you, it’s been awhile since he’s been around kids. Let alone humans.” She said walking through the busy town towards the large silver and black castle. Puppy looked up at her curiously “What’s he like?” He asked. “Well, to the people he’s serious and intimidating, everyone respects him and his decisions. But in reality he’s more like a goofy old bear, we sometimes play go fish on Fridays.” They start getting farther away from the busy streets to the slow serenity peace of the fields surrounding the large structure as they walked up a slopy hill. Puppy looked up at the castle in awe, tall armored guards walk past on horseback or on foot past them. As they reached the large wooden doors two guards saluted Flower swinging open the doors. Looking down at Puppy Flower have him an encouraging smile as they walked inside.


	12. Kings and humans

Stepping inside Puppy let out a loud gasp. A large Hall way leading down to stairways to one side while a large door on the right was what astonished him. On each side doors and openings leading to different rooms with candles lighting the way, like some old fable story you would read at bedtime. As Flower lead him down the long hallway he watched Daymares bustle around, some in armor, some wearing regular clothing, all in their own little world to finish tasks. Looking above at the ceiling was black obsidian chandeliers hanging like spiders ready to slide down to catch their prey. On some of the chandelier were owls or other birds flying to and fro carrying small notes in their talons. Puppy was at a loss of words, he never been in a castle before and certainly never knew one could be so big. Flower steered him to a rosewood staircase taking two steps at time, he noticed more doors with large windows leading out the backyard, which looked like a whole park. Turning to the doors he tilted his head confused “These are where the servants and some of the guards live.” Flower explains walking as they passed a peculiar door that had gold encrusted in it, beside each side was two burly looking knights guarding it. Heading towards a large brass door Flower hesitated taking a deep breath before opening the door wide open to reveal a large blackish purple brick room with black and white tile floors that had a pristine shine to it. Large muliticolored windows tower on each side of the walls as they walked toward a large throne in the center. Sitting on each side of the throne was two large wolves as they sat up seeing their approach, one was black with a gray muzzle while the other was tan with faint black stripes. While they didn’t growl they stare down at Puppy shackles raised. Flower placed two fingers in her mouth making a soft whistling noise as the canines laid down looking up at her with big eyes panting heavily. “Who’s there?” A deep voice says coming from behind the throne. Walking from behind the throne was a tall bear, he towered over Flower as he was at least 9 feet tall, his eyes bore a deep gold as his broad shoulders was covered in pinkish purple fur, like a beautiful sunset after a storm. His forehead showed wires as if he wasn’t finished being built although the wires didn’t seem to be disarray as they was neatly placed. Taking notice of Puppy the large bear lowered his head until he was eye level with the small boy, his golden optics bore into his causing Puppy to hide his face out of fear. Taking noticed of the small child’s discomfort Flower stood behind him holding his shoulders “Your Majesty.” She spoke in a cool but firm tone before flicking her sky blue eyes at the boy then back at the king. “Oh! Do forgive me.” He said apologetically as he stood up looking at Puppy with a awkward grin showing off his fangs as it gleam. Uncovering his eyes a bit he looked up at the bear feeling somewhat at ease lowering his arms. “Advisor, do explain to me why a human child is in Flowerdale? No wait, a human boy in Evanescence period.” The King’s face turned serious as he couldn’t decide whether to look at Flower or at him as his eyes switch from both. Flower cleared her throat as her nose seem to be twitching madly finding her words. “Well Sire, a Daymare found the child in the human world, lost and by himself with no guardian. So-“

 

“So they decided to bring the child here and raise him?” He finished her sentence letting out a soft sigh rubbing his large hand over his head. “Flower, you know we cannot keep this child, he is a human and we are Daymares. A human belongs in the human world with his own kind.” As he spoke he looked down at Puppy with a stern expression as if he was chastising the child himself. “I understand that Your Majesty, and I am one to always agree with you and your decisions for everyone’s wellbeing.” Flower paused taking a soft breath before looking back at the Daymare King. “But where will we leave this child? He has no where to go, he was found in the middle of town all by himself. A child his age shouldn’t be by himself here or out there.” She gave a flick of her hand indicating to the world before looking back at her King. Angus let out a huff folding his hefty arms raising an eyebrow “I am aware of that but how are we so sure he has no one? And if he doesn’t I’m sure some human would take him in as their own, but we can’t bring a human to see our secrets, our treasures, our traditions!” His voice boomed throughout the hallway bouncing off the walls as the sounds from outside immediately went quiet. Puppy held his breath as he suppressed the urge to tremble, who knows what the sunset bear would do if he got more angry. Flower flinched slightly as her ears pinned on her head before collecting herself, refusing to back down from the confrontation. “Sir we can raise him! We as in every Daymare in Flowerdale, every Daymare in Sephora! One human will not hurt us, it’s not like he’s a full grown man, just a child needing someone to care for him. You and I both know no human will take him in, and if they do who knows what they’ll do to him. Humans can be cruel, even to their own kind.” She looked down biting her lip as she calm herself before looking the bear in the eye. “We Daymares are loving animatronics, not dangerous or cruel, hell we are more human than the humans that live on Earth. Surely we can look past the fact of what species he is and see what he really is: A child.” She got down on her knee ruffling Puppy’s head fondly switching her eyes up at Angus. He open his mouth to speak before closing his maw not having a word to say as he stood there just staring at Puppy. Letting out a groan he rubbed his head nodding gently as if convincing his own self, when he finally turn to his advisor he looked defeated. “Fine, the child can stay, for now.” He emphasized. Puppy felt relief and excitements sweep over him as he immediately jumped up hugging his large hairy legs “Oh thank you Mr.King! Thank you!” Puppy was so excited he could feel tears swell up in his eyes, but unlike the other times he was happy this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m sorry for being inactive! Just have problem writing is all, but I haven’t forgotten this story


End file.
